


When All The World Is Quiet

by TheWildChilde



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Doom Upon All the World, just let them have a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildChilde/pseuds/TheWildChilde
Summary: The final battle has been won. The parties have lasted nearly a week. It was finally done.For the first time since this whole sordid mess began, Apollo finds himself alone.---When all is said and done, and Apollo Lavellan can finally be alone, he comes to realise he's never going to truly be alone again. And that's not such a bad thing.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	When All The World Is Quiet

The final battle has been won. The parties have lasted nearly a week. It was finally done.

For the first time since this whole sordid mess began, Apollo finds himself alone, slumped in the big stupid chair in the corner of his big stupid room, with his dirty feet propped up on his big stupid desk. He gives a discontented snort and glances out the window. From here he can see the sun beginning its descent from the midday peak.

“Okay, fuck this,” he growls, swinging his legs down and heading for the door.

He moves through Skyhold like a storm cloud and the crowd parts before him as if by magic. It’s not that he’s angry per se, but he has a perpetual scowl etched into his features—oh, how his mother warned him it would get stuck like that—and he moves with such purpose that the effect is the same as anger. The blonde elf pads down the main stairs and a small smile tugs at his lips when his bare feet touch the sun-warmed dirt in the courtyard.

The Iron Bull is training with The Chargers and Cassandra, and as Apollo moves past the tavern, he pauses at the corner to watch the qunari for a moment, simply admiring the form and technique—among other things. With a small huff, he runs a hand through his choppy hair and ascends the stairs up to the ramparts.

Cool, pale stones don’t hold the sun’s warmth like the dirt and his feet feel the chill as he makes for the place where he and Hawke first met. The Champion was long gone now, heading northwest to the Anderfels, and to be frank, Apollo is glad for the peace and quiet. Hawke and Varric are incorrigible showmen, and Apollo is convinced any truth to their stories has long since been swallowed up in extravagant lies. He finds a spot bathed in sunlight and sits down on the stone, back against one of the rampart walls, head tilted back, and simply closes his eyes, basking in the quiet of being alone in the sun like some lazy housecat.

“I would’ve made a good cat,” he mumbles sleepily.

He is barely alone for a second before the sound of someone approaching stirs him. He growls softly, cracking one eye as a hulking shadow looms in his sunlight.

“You would’ve, Boss,” Iron Bull chuckles, stepping to the side to allow his lover to be bathed in the warm glow once more.

Apollo closes his eye again with a soft smirk. There is the sound of shuffling and the press of a warm shoulder against his own as Bull settles beside him, the elf’s smile softening. He’s grateful for his lover’s silence, just enjoying the peaceful moment before slumping to the side and putting his head in Bull’s lap. Strong fingers thread between messy blonde locks, nails scratching at his scalp lightly, and Apollo melts, giving up any pretence of suppressing the purr that bubbles up from his chest.

They stay like that, just relaxing in the sun as it inches closer to the horizon, until more footsteps approach. Bull hums in acknowledgement and Apollo glances up as Sera flops down beside them, stretching out on the stone with a loud yawn. He blinks his golden eyes at her, waiting for her to start talking, but she stays quiet for once. Her breath evens out and Apollo is certain she’s fallen asleep. With a small huff he closes his eyes and lets his mind wander.

He’s reached a particularly ridiculous train of thought about teaching Iron Bull how to fish when more footsteps approach. A quiet chuckle gives Varric away and he lets out a weary groan as he sits down nearby.

“Good day for it,” the dwarf says quietly. Apollo watches him pull out a quill, ink, and reams of paper, setting to work on something important—Apollo quietly hopes it’s another of those terrible romance novels Cassandra is so fond of.

As if summoned by the mere thought, Cassandra wanders down the steps, the sun catching her dark hair. She observes the group for a moment before settling herself down by Apollo’s feet. He curls his legs up slightly to give her space.

“I do hope you are not hiding from Josephine,” she admonishes gently.

Apollo snorts. “No. Though I hope I never have to shake another noble’s hand until I’m dead,” he snarls, though he barely opens his eyes to comment. Sera laughs.

_Not asleep then…_

“We should get you a fake hand so you can do that trick where when someone shakes it, you can just pull away and your whole bloody hand comes off,” Sera crows. Cassandra makes a disapproving noise and Apollo lets out a small chuckle.

“I’m sure Dagna could think of something much more…elaborate.” Apollo yawns and silence falls once more.

It’s nice like this, finally having a moment to simply sit and _be_ with his friends.

_Friends…_

He’s always been terrible at making friends, even within the clan. The Keeper called him ‘abrasive’, which his cousin said was a nice way of saying ‘you’re an asshole’, but these people were more than his inner circle. They were his friends, and not just because they’d saved the world together. He knows that soon they’ll go their separate ways forever, but for now he can simply relax.

The next person to arrive is light on their feet and Apollo barely hears them before Dorian’s scent of exotic spices washes over him.

“What a charming little picture you all paint,” he teases, and Apollo bares his teeth, though doesn’t bother to open his eyes. “Yes, yes, Inquisitor, you’re dreadfully terrifying, curled up and dozing in the sun like a kitten.”

Apollo is about to sit up to defend himself when he feels Dorian’s head drop onto his leg. Above him Iron Bull chuckles and Apollo punches him in the leg, which only serves to encourage the laughter.

“And here I thought you were all having a meeting out here,” Josephine’s voice chimes in as she and Cullen descend the steps together. The Antivan looks over them with an amused smile before taking a seat beside Cassandra—Cullen simply sits on the stairs.

“Not going to join us properly, Curly?” Varric asks, not looking up from his writing.

“Unfortunately, I find sitting on the ground rather disagreeable at the best of times,” Cullen offers quietly and Bull hums in agreement.

“You don’t have to sit on the floor if you’re uncomfortable, idiot,” Apollo snaps. Bull brushes a thumb over his ear and the elf melts. “Ass.”

“I like sitting with you more than I care about my leg playing up, Boss.”

It’s said with such ease that it makes Apollo’s whole face burn.

_How can he just say things like that?_

He can feel Dorian chuckle against his leg, and he glances down to see the mage has produced a book. They all slowly fall into companionable silence once more.

The sun starts to set and the clack of heels against the stone announces Vivienne before she’s close. Apollo doesn’t even look up, lifting a hand in greeting, which she acknowledges with a soft hum.

“You brought a stool? Too prissy to sit on the ground with the rest of us?” Sera snarks and Vivienne scoffs in response.

“Some of us take pride in our clothes, darling. I’m surprised to see you lounging on the floor like a ruffian, Dorian.” Her voice is even, but by now Apollo knows this is her friendly banter voice.

“Fortunately, this coat was ruined some time ago while travelling through Crestwood, so I’m not so mindful of keeping it clean anymore,” Dorian quipped, not looking up from his book.

“Warmth, safety, kindness. Feels like it shouldn’t be. How can they still be here?” Cole whispers, suddenly perched atop the battlement. Only Sera startles, but it’s so subtle; they’re used to his actions now.

_That’s everyone,_ Apollo muses. _Well…almost everyone._

He misses Leliana more than he cares to admit; her careful observations and playful teasing made things easier some days, though he can’t think of a better person to have seated on the Sunburst Throne. Solas has disappeared, and Apollo doesn’t know if he’s mad the elf pissed off without a goodbye or glad he doesn’t have to worry about those judging eyes following him. It’s Blackwall’s betrayal that stings the most. He thinks about leaving him in that jail cell in Val Royeaux and guilt prickles at the nape of his neck. As if sensing it, Bull squeezes the tense muscle on the back of his neck and Apollo sighs, fingers brushing the qunari’s leg in thanks.

Even with only the last of the sun’s rays on them they still remain, though Sera hits her limit on silence and begins to chatter. Apollo isn’t really listening, half drifting off as Iron Bull continues to scratch at his scalp gently, but he appreciates this moment of peace. He absently reaches over and rubs his left shoulder, distinctly aware of the sickly green veins creeping up his arm, still able to feel the ache and stab of the mark as it grows and spreads.

_It’s killing you._

The mark on his hand twinges and he shifts, brows pulling together as he groans; a sharp pain shoots up his arm, arcing from his shoulder, across his chest and stabbing into his heart. Apollo gasps, body tensing, and jerks Dorian from his reprieve as the elf curls in on himself.

“Boss?”

Apollo sits up and waves off the concern with a grunt. It happens with some regularity and he knows eventually the pain will pass, both now and in time. The moment lingers too long and a small hand comes to rest between his shoulder blades. It’s enough to startle him and distract him from his pain as he meets Cassandra’s worried eyes.

“It’s fine, Cass. Just…” He lets out a pained sigh, the ache beginning to subside.

“Even without the cause, the effect is still there,” Cullen says, offering an empathetic smile.

Once Apollo feels in control of his own body he leans back against the rampart, letting his head rest against Bull’s shoulder. Having been disturbed, Dorian remains sitting, but he closes his book, searching Apollo for a moment before he stands up.

“Right, well, I think it’s time to head inside, before the cold starts to creep in,” the mage says lightly.

“Yes, I think you’re quite right. I would like to wash up before dinner.” Vivienne rises from her seat and picks up her stool. Dorian offers her the crook of his arm, which she takes, and the two mages head off.

That seems to trigger a cascade and the rest of them slowly rise and begin to peel away till only Apollo and The Iron Bull remain. The sun finally dips behind the mountains and the elf huffs and uses his lover as a prop to push himself to his feet.

“Coming?” Apollo stretches and Bull smirks, Apollo instantly regretting his choice of words. “Don’t you dare—"

“Later tonight we will,” the qunari growls playfully.

“I’m gonna shove my sword so far up your ass you’ll taste steel for months.” Apollo kicks out at Bull, only to have his foot captured by a single large hand.

“Oh really? Is that what you’re going to do, kadan?”

The elf feels his ears grow hot, perpetually embarrassed by the pet name, especially now that he knows what it means. They lock eyes and Apollo refuses to back down from the challenge until Iron Bull yanks him forward, tipping the elf off balance and sending him sprawling into his lover’s lap.

“Fuckin’ shit, Bull, you’re gonna break my leg!” He huffs, shifting around to straddle Bull’s legs, face slowly turning pink.

“I’d never break you, Apollo.” Bull’s breath ghosts over his pointed ears and Apollo can’t hold back the shiver the rolls through his whole body. “Except in ways you want to be broken.”

Apollo groans, low and needy. Strong hands slide up his thighs and sides, slipping behind his back to rest on his shoulder blades for a moment before dropping to rest on his hips. He reaches up and grabs Bull’s horns, yanking him down.

“This is cruel and unusual punishment.” He’s not pouting. Inquisitor Lavellan does not pout, but his bottom lip is pushed forward slightly, and his eyes are narrowed, ever present frown deepening.

The Iron Bull simply laughs, and Apollo snarls, pulling himself up using his lover’s horns.

“I’m going inside. Hope you freeze.”

“No, you don’t.” Iron Bull hauls himself up and throws a heavy arm around the elf’s shoulders. They walk up the stairs to the main rampart and the creeping night distracts Apollo; stepping up to the edge of the ramparts and staring out over the snow-capped mountains for a long moment. There’s something unknown about his silence, melancholy and uneasy. Bull squeezes his shoulder comfortingly.

“What happens now,” he whispers. His voice is raw, open and bleeding like it has never been before. He doesn’t want to say he’s frightened, but he’s always had purpose and now…now he’s simply here. Apollo knows he can’t go back to his clan, though he’s not sure if it’s because they wouldn’t have him back or if he wouldn’t be able to readjust to that life.

“Anything you want, Boss. Or nothing. There’s still rifts to clear up, Venatori to run out of town.” Bull turns Apollo to face him, cupping the elf’s face between his hands. “But for now, dinner, and then we can fuck until you pass out.”

That gets a laugh from the blonde and he glances away, but he reaches a hand up to cover Bull’s. The kiss catches him off guard and Apollo sighs into it, melting against the qunari. When they part, he’s flushed all the way down his neck, and he clears his throat awkwardly.

“Yeah…I…” He trails off and glances out over the mountains for a moment more before turning back to the Iron Bull and nods. “Let’s go get something to eat. And then I’d like to stop thinking for a while.”

“I can arrange that, Boss.” His arm tightens around Apollo and they head for the Great Hall together.

_It’s gonna be okay. Maybe not right now, but eventually._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Cass for the beta!


End file.
